What Will Be, Will Be
by JSAlways
Summary: what will the future hold when Jack and Sam give in to there only regrets.


What Will Be, Will Be

By JSAlways

_An. This is Fan fiction #2 for me, I have gotten so many reviews on my first it inspired me to write another. Please let me know what you think of this.. Good or Bad. Thanks_

Chapter 1

Sam woke up, she knew she was in an Asgard medical pod but she had absolutely no idea how she had gotten there. She tried to sit up, but as the pod had not finished with her she did not have enough room. She closed her eyes and tried to remember back to recall how she had gotten on the Asgard ship.

The last thing she recalled was Daniel, Teal'c, Jack and herself running to the gate on P3X-274, with rebel Jaffa close behind firing there staff weapons at them. Jack got on his radio and ordered Teal'c and Daniel to get to the gate and dial home while he and Carter held the Jaffa back.

Jack said that if they could make it through before he and Carter could get there then to go through and let General Hammond know they may need back up. As Sam got closer to the gate she saw Daniel and Teal'c go through, then the gate shut down. She turned to Jack and said "the gate has shut down there are too many Jaffa to try and get close right now".

Jack said "we will try and make it back to the city; maybe they think we all made it out and will not try and look for us, then later tonight we can try and make it to the gate again."

Sam agreed with him and they headed back to the city. Well what was left of one any way. They were making good time and thought they were in the clear until a lone Jaffa happened to step out of some bushes. Jack took aim and shot him, he went down but not before he got a signal off to the other Jaffa. Jack grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her into the bushes that the Jaffa had come out of, it was a thick covering and figured they could hide until night fall.

Sam lay on the ground next to jack for several hours. It was finally getting dark. She asked "do you think it is dark enough for us to try and make it to the gate"? Jack said "let's wait 30 more minutes then we will give it a try". They were talking in hushed tones about what ever came to mind, Sam just up and said "if we don't make it back on one of these off world mission would you have any regrets sir"? Jack looked at her and said "only one," "what would that be sir?" "That I never told you what you meant to me and how I look forward to being with you every day even if it is only to look at you and talk to you". Sam was speechless she knew he had feeling for her and that she was very much in love with him, but for him to tell her she would be hiss one regret. She looked him in the eyes and said "her only regret was that she had not told him how much she loved him and that she would give it all up to spend the rest of her life with him".

Jack bent forward and kissed her on the lips, Sam returned his kiss. At that moment a group of Jaffa was heading closer to where they lay and they needed to head out. Jack crawled on his hands and knees with carter following him; they went down the side of a ditch and figured they had lost the Jaffa.

They rolled into one another's arms and held each other waiting to make sure they lost the Jaffa. Jack did not hear anything, he started kissing Sam again, he could not help himself she tasted of sweat and fear, and it was very heady to him. Sam just held him tight and let him have his way with her lips; she was not sure how much time they would have before they could make it to the gate. As night descended they knew that the Jaffa were all around them. Jack said "this may be it Sam don't let me leave this world with any regrets, let me make love to you?" Sam looked at him and gave one of her smiles that he loved so much and said "yes Jack please make love to me for as long as we have." They had just finished and both were sated. When they heard staff weapons firing towards them, Sam tried to slouch further down the hill from where she was then it happened she was hit. She cried out for Jack he grabbed towards her to help and he was hit by a blast. That was the last she remembered until she woke up in the pod.

All of a sudden she started to panic, she did not know if Jack had been rescued or not. She started hitting on the lid calling out to whoever had picked them up. With all the noise she was making she did not here her name being called.

"Carter it's ok" "CARTER its ok"

Sam looked up and saw Jacks face above her, she relaxed immediately.

"Sir what happened? How did we get on an Asgard ship? Are you ok?"

"slow down Carter, we are on Thor's ship" " he was heading towards earth to pick us up when he saw the Tel'Tek come in for a landing, and decided to see what was going on." "It is a good thing or we both would be goners."

"Are you ok Sir?" "I saw you get hit by the staff weapon just after I did"

"I am fine, it mostly missed but I got just a slight burn on my leg." "Thor took care of it in just a few minutes." "You on the other hand have scared 10 years off my life; I was starting to think you were not coming back to me."

"Not on your life Sir." "I would not leave you." "Can I get out of here yet I am feeling fine."

"Thor can Carter come out yet?"

Thor walked up to the pod, "Hello Major Carter" "You have been in there almost 12 hours I was not sure I was going to be able to save you, the blast hit some vital organs, if I had gotten to the planet any later you would have succumbed to your wound."

Sam was getting out of the pod with some help from Jack. Just as she was able to stand on her own, there was a beeping from the console. Thor looked at the beeping, and then he looked at Major Carter. "Major Carter, there seems to be some of Colonel O'Neill's DNA inside you." "It is about to mix with your reproductive tissue." "Would you like me to remove it from you?"

Sam gasped, she made eye contact with Jack, she placed her hand over her lower abdomen and said "NO" she looked at Jack again to see if he understood what was being said. At first he had a blank look on his face then it hit him on what his DNA and her tissue could do if they mixed.

Sam stood for a few minutes waiting to see if he gave Thor a different answer.

All of the sudden Jack placed his hand over Carters hand "are you sure you are ok with this?"

"I have never been more certain in my entire life."

"Thor Sam said can you tell if Jack's DNA has entered my egg?" "Has it fertilized it and created a child?"

"It is breaching the walls of your egg as we speak." "Would you like to see it on the screen?"

"Yes" Sam walked closer to the screen and Thor projected the image up for both her a jack to see. Jack also took a step closer, they were mesmerized by the site they saw. Their child was being created as they watched; Jack said "now that is not what you get to see every day"

Sam had tears in her eyes. She could not believe she was carrying Jacks baby. "Thor, how has this occurred?" "I take shots to prevent sperm from fertilizing my eggs?"

Thor said "it must have been the regenerative proses of the pod"

"I for one am very grateful you have decided to bear O'Neill's offspring". "We as A people have thought for many years that a child produced by yourself and Colonel O'Neill would be very promising in saving our people." "We will ask that once the child is born if we can scan it for a genetic link to save our dying race?"

Sam just grabbed Jacks hand, it was becoming a little over whelming all of a sudden. "Jack what have we done?" "We could go to jail for this." Then who would be there to raise our baby?"

Jack was a little calmer but not by much. "We will make it through." "Basically it comes down to alien influence."

"How do you see it that way Jack?"

"Well if we had stayed on the planet we would have died, so no child." If we were not hit by staff weapons we would not have been put in the pods and your birth control would have worked.". "so no child." But we were hit by staff weapons, we were put in Alien pods, and there is a child." "So we will chalk it up to Alien influence."

Sam just shook her head. "I sure hope General Hammond sees it that way."

Thor broke in on their discussion. "It will take us Three days to get to earth from here. You both need to rest, your bodies have been put through a lot and Major Carter your body will be going through some changes and will require extra rest." "You can have your usual rooms on the ship when you travel with me."

Jack and Sam went down the corridor to the room she used when with Thor. She stopped at the door. "Would you like to come in?"

Jack asked if she was sure.

She shook her head and said yes she was. He came in with her. They both sat on the bed. Jack took her hand in his, "Sam I know that things will change now for both of us, for you mostly, but I want to be here with you and for you and the baby."

Sam looked at him "I really would not want it any other way." "You know that I love you and having your baby has been a dream of mine for as long as I can remember. I did not just want a baby I wanted your baby." "When Thor told me it was about to occur I was not sure I was ready, I still am not sure I am ready but I could not go back."

Jack hugged Sam and told her to get some rest. Sam asked if he would stay with her for a while and lay with her in his arms.

He said "c'mere" Sam gladly leaned into his arms and they both lay back on the pillow to rest for a while.

Chapter 2

Three days later Thor's ship was approaching earth, Jack went down to General Hammond's office as a hologram. "Hello Sir I hope I am not disturbing you."

"Jack what the hell, you have been MIA for four days we have sent a team through the gate and sent a UAV, looking for you and Major Carter." "We could find absolutely nothing; we feared the worst and just recalled the rescue team."

"I know sir, I am sorry about that. Thor just happened to be going by when he saw the altercation and saved our sorry butts. It is a good thing or Major Carter would not have survived." "She was in a medical pod for 12 hours and we were starting to think she would not pull through" "but she is doing well now, better than well actually. You see sir Major Carter is kinda pregnant with my child sir" "long story short, some of my DNA was in the med pod with Major Carter, when she was revived and brought back to health my DNA sorta fertilized her egg. It was quite amazing we watched on the med screen sir." "When Thor said he could remove it she was agents that as it was already fertilized and to her it was killing the child." "I have told her I will stand with her and help raise the baby and hope to high hope that we don't go to jail for this?"

"So Major Carter is pregnant with your child, you are willing to help raise this child and you don't want to go to jail for breaking Regs?"

"Yes sir"

"Just one question"

"Only one sir?"

"Jack.. If Major Carter had not been put in the medical pod with your DNA would there have been a child?"

"No sir"

"How am I going to explain this to the Joint Chiefs of Staff?"

"Alien influence, sir?"

General Hammond just shook his head." What was Thor doing going by the planet you were on and why have you not beamed down from his ship?"

"Well sir he was on his way here to ask for SG1's help. It seems there is a power source kinda like a ZPM, but smaller and not quite as powerful that they discovered on a planet not too far from here. He needs our help to retrieve in and then Carters help to install it." "We just stopped by to get Daniel and Teal'c."

"You have a go; I will get Daniel and Teal'c geared up and ready to go in 30 minutes. Is there anything else you will need?"

"We will need Carter and my gear sir, Thor said he can just beam that up, I think he is taking care of it as we speak."

"Alright Jack see you and SG1 when you finish your mission, God Speed."

"Thank you sir, O'Neill out."

"Sir how did General Hammond take the news?"

"He was good with it; he is taking it to the Joint Chief of Staff as Alien influence."

"Oh I am so glad to hear that."

"Yes now you can stop worrying and concentrate on Jr."

"We are not going to call this baby Jr."

"Ok, ok we can pick a bump name as the time gets closer."

"Bump name sir"

"All is good and stop calling me sir. When we are working or with the General that is fine when we are not then call me Jack."

"I will try, but habits are hard to break. That also means you can't call me Carter."

"What I really like Carter. How about every once in a while when I really mean it." He said as he raised his eyebrows at her. She just smiled and agreed with him.

"Ok what else did the General say?

"He said Daniel and Teal'c will be ready in 30 minutes and we have a go for the mission."

"That's great"

"Thor buddy, did you get a chance to beam the items I requested up for Sam and I?"

"Yes O'Neill I have beamed them to the cabin you and Major Carter shared earlier. Should I have separated them and put them in separate rooms?"

Jack looked over at Carter "No we are together now; our stuff can stay in that room." "Are you ok with that arrangement Sam?"

She gave him a huge grin "that works for me for now. But you will have to tell my father that you knocked me up and moved in with me."

"Doh" "We will cross that bridge when we come to it, for now I will be at your side unless you tell me differently."

"Jack, Sam are you in there?"

"Yes Daniel we are in here."

"Hey Jack"

"Daniel, Sam and I have something to tell you and Teal'c then we can get to the briefing."

"Ok Jack what is it?"

"Teal'c would you come in here? Sam and I have something to tell both of you then we can do the briefing and be on our way.

"What is it O'Neill?"

"Sam and I are going to have a baby. We are only 4 days pregnant but we saw it happen on Thor's doohickey consul, he says all is well and we should expect a perfect gene off spring."

"Wow Jack and Sam congratulations, so how did this happen? What will the Air Force say?"

"Congratulation Major Carter, O'Neill"

"Thank you Teal'c and Daniel" "It is a long story but it comes down to when I was in the medical pod, Jacks seaman impregnated my egg."

"I talked to the General; he is chalking it up to Alien influence. We will find out more when we get home. But no matter what they say I am not giving up Carter or my baby."

"Ok"

"Daniel ok is all you have to say?'

"Well it is for now I may add more to it later but I am shocked. It is a good shock and it is about time."

"I concur Daniel Jackson."

"Ok let's get to the briefing, Thor has found a power source that he needs our help locating on a planet and then retrieving it. It is similar to a ZPM but smaller and not quite as powerful. He needs it to run an alien device they found on another planet, it will also help aid us when we get our new fleet of X302 up and off the ground."

"That's great how long will it take us to get there, how is the terrain once we are there, are there any hidden dangers? "Now that Sam is pregnant do we want her in any dangerous situations?"

"All these are great questions Daniel, Thor says it should take about a week to get there, a day or two to find the unit, and then we have to extract it, get it on board and a week to get back. And no Carter will not leave this ship unless she is absolutely needed on the surface." Jack looked her in the eye to see if she was ok with that statement or if she was going to have a problem with that.

Sam smiled at his over protectiveness. She felt it was a little too soon but also felt comforted that he would go to extremes.

"I will not leave the ship unless there is no other way." "Thor said I should be able to link into his system with my computer and help scan for the energy signature from here." "So I will be busy this week writing a new subroutine that will pick up the device and hopefully save us some scouting time." "I sure hope you brought your Yo-Yo sir."

"Oh you don't worry about me I have a toy on board that will keep me very busy" and he grinned at her, it made her blush.

Daniel coughed and Teal'c looked the other way.

"Ok campers we are good for now let's keep ourselves busy while Carter plays with her computer."

Chapter 3

After six boring days and five indescribable nights Jack was so glad they made it to the planet they were looking for.

"Ok Carter you are up, is your program running?"

"Yes sir it is installed in Thor's system and we are scanning the planet now."

"Daniel, Teal'c are you ready to beam down to the planet when Carter finds the power source?"

"Yes Jack we are."

"Ok suite up."

"Sir I have located the signature, it looks like it is under ground." "Thor can beam you close to the source but you will have to find a way in on your own."

"Ok Thor ready when you are. Get us as close as you can."

"O'Neill it is very dense foliage that I will be sending you into, please be ready for uneven Touraine."

On the planet Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c started to scout out a way to get into the temple that was in front of them, they circled the building and found no doors, Jack contacted Sam and asked if there was a way for her to scan the temple for an opening.

Sam asked Thor if there was a way to show a 3-D image of it, he brought one up on his screen, she did not see anything that would be called a door.

"Sir I have a 3-D image of the temple. I can see where you are in reference to my model. If you move 10ft to your left and look on the wall for any writing or openings please?"

"Daniel you heard the woman you are with me, do you see any writing?'

"Teal'c you keep watch, I don't trust these easy entry and retrieval scenarios."

"I will keep watch O'Neil, you and Daniel Jackson may precede."

"Jack can you take a look at this? I see some writing but I don't believe what it says."

"I see it also but am not sure what I am seeing."

"Well if I am reading it correctly the translation says. The woman carrying the promised one and her mate may enter."

"Well that is vague Daniel."

"I agree, let's get this to Thor and see what he has to say."

"Thor there is writing on the temple, but we are not sure of what it means."

Sam looked at the writing. "The woman carrying the chosen one and her mate may enter" "well that is cryptic." "Any ideas Thor?"

"Well there is a story in Asgard history that the chosen one was the woman that carried the child that would lead to our future. And if I am not mistaken that would be you Major Carter."

"What do you mean I carry the chosen one?"

"The child you Carrey is the key to our future, O'Neill has pledge to stand with you and the child, on our planet that would make him your mate. You both are the key to get in the temple to retrieve the power source,"

"I will let Jack know but I don't think he will be happy with this, he is not going to want us to come down to the planet when he will not be able to protect us."

"Jack Thor has just given me the answer to the writing and I don't think you will like it."

"What is it Carter?"

"Well he said I was the woman carrying the chosen one and you are my mate." "That means I have to come down there and open the door with you."

"No way Carter, I don't want you off that ship. We will take another look and see if we can find away in. O'Neill out."

"I knew he was not going to like that, "Thor can you scan the general area and see if there are any life signs?"

"Yes Major Carter I have been doing that and I am finding no life signs anywhere on the planet."

"Thank you Thor, I will let the Colonel know maybe he will feel a little better."

"Sir Thor just did a scan of the planet he cannot find any life signs at all, he gives me his word that I am safe to beam down and we can open the door."

"Ok Cater you beam down." "Thor if you see anything that does not sit right with you, you get her out of here ASAP. Don't worry about me; you get her back on that ship safe."

"I will monitor her 100% O'Neill, I also want no harm to come to her or you're off spring. I am sending her to your location now."

Sam showed up just as Thor was done talking.

"Sir is this entrance?"

"Yes it is, ok Daniel stand back, Carter put your hand in the center of that circle, I will put my hand in this one, then hold onto me and we will see what happens. If there is any danger you get out quick."

"I will sir."

Sam squeezed his hand as they got ready to place their hands in the circle. Just as they placed them in, the wall became translucent and Jack and Sam almost fell through. Jack grabbed Sam to help stabilize her.

"Thank you Jack." As Sam put her arms around him so she did not fall forward.

Jack just held her close for an extra moment.

"Let's see what we have here, Carter what info can you get for us, can we get the power thingy and get out of here?"

"Well let's see what we have here, Thor can you beam the power source out now that the field has been opened?

"No I am sorry Major Cater I cannot get a lock on it, it has a field just around the unit."

"Thor can you send my computer down, I need to see if the program I wrote can pick up the field and see if I can interrupt it long enough for you to beam it out."

"It is on its way Major Carter."

"Jack we need to see if we can disconnect the power source and get it to Thor's ship."

"How do you suggest we do that Carter?"

"I am thinking Sir."

While Sam and Jack looked around Sam noticed that every time her and Jack approached the unit the light got brighter, but if only one of them got close the light stayed constant.

"Sir walk closer to the power unit please."

"Sure Carter."

Nothing happened.

"Ok sir now we will walk closer together.'

"Wow Carter the light gets brighter."

"Yes sir, now take my hand and we will walk closer."

"Jeez now it is even brighter."

"Thor as Colonel O'Neill and touch and get closer to the unit it seems to put off a brighter light can you tell me if you are detecting this?"

"Yes Major Cater I am, if both of you will approach the unit again and touch it I may be able to beam it and you both up to my ship, don't worry O'Neill I will monitor Major Carter at all times if anything changes I will bring her up and leave the power unit."

"Ok thanks Thor."

"Carter ready to go for a ride?"

"Yes sir."

Sam and Jack walked closer to the unit, they held one hand and placed the other on the unit, it felt warm and gave off a bright light, just as it was starting to tingle Thor beamed all three to his ship, he put the power unit in stasis and monitored Sam's vitals for any change in her or her unborn baby.

"Major Carter you are well as is your off spring; I have put the unit in stasis so we can learn more about it on our way back to earth."

Jack asked if that was all they needed from the planet. Thor acknowledged it was so he beamed Daniel and Teal'c aboard and set off to earth.

Sam was excited that they would have 6 days to study it before they got home.

Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c settled in for 6 days of boredom.

Chapter 4

As the four of them approached earth Jack sent a long range message to General Hammond letting him know they would be back soon and that the mission was a success.

When they beamed down to the gate room General Hammond met them he welcomed them home asked for a short debriefing and sent them for their mandatory medical checkups.

Janet new they were back and could not wait to get Sam alone with her for a while, she had been told of the medical pod and the baby. She knew Sam would be happy to be having Jack's baby but she has so many questions for her.

She did the regular tests as well as a pregnancy test even though she knew it would be positive asked how she was feeling wanted to know if there was any nausea or light headed ness. Sam said no to both, Janet wanted to know if she would like an ultra sound to see the baby and hear the heartbeat. Same was all for it if Jack could come also. Janet said of course.

So after all the guys fished with their med checks and all had a shower Sam asked Jack to meet her in the infirmary he asked if everything was ok, she let him know it was and that they were going to get there first look at the baby. Jack gave her a huge grin, grabbed her hand and walked with her.

Janet had the unit set up next to the bed, told Sam to get on the bed, "lower your waist band just a little and raise your shirt Sam"

Janet put a little goo on Sam's flat stomach and moved the wand around a little, both Sam and Jack heard a noise they asked what it was, Janet told them it was their baby's heartbeat they were very excited, and then Janet showed them a picture on the screen it looked like a little black worm. Sam was a little concerned. Janet told her this was normal for as far along as she was.

Janet gave Sam some vitamins and a list of does and don'ts, Jack said he would make sure she followed every one of them, and then Janet left the two alone with the picture on the monitor for a moment.

Jack was holding Sam's hand still he looked her in the eyes and gave her a huge passionate kiss; he knew he was the luckiest man in the universe right then.

Jack said they still had to go to General Hammond's office for the formal debriefing letting him know how they were rescued, about the baby, and getting the power source.

Sam lost her smile, she was very nervous she knew they could get in a lot of trouble over the baby.

Jack just looked at her. "Do you trust me"

"Of course I do"

"Then don't worry about the briefing." "I told Hammond the truth, he asked me if you were not in the med pod if there would be a baby I told him no."

Sam took a deep breath she did agree with him and decided they should get to his office and see what their future would hold.

Daniel and Teal'c were already in the briefing room giving their information when Jack and Sam arrived; Hammond asked if everything was ok. They both shook their heads and said yes, Janet did an ultrasound to make sure all was well.

Just at that moment Dr. Frasier walked in with her charts, "have a seat Dr. Frasier" General Hammond said.

"Dr. I just got the info from Daniel and Teal'c on the mission, why don't you go next, how are the medical test?"

"All are normal sir. Including the ultrasound I performed on Major Cater, the fetus is developing nicely for being almost 4 weeks along, it does not look like the stress of the mission or her prolonged stay in the medical pod did it any damage. I could not find any lasting results from the injury's she sustained before being beamed to Thor's ship. I will not allow any gate travel until six weeks after the baby is born."

"I agree with that Dr. So Major Carter you will be head of the Lab department until after the baby is born, then depending on what the joint chiefs say will depend on if you will go back to SG1."

"Sir Do you think they will keep Cater off my team?"

"At this point Jack they understand that the baby was a result of Major Carter's life being saved by the Asgard, and that the Asgard are very happy she has decided to keep the baby, and what this means to their future." "They have given you and her there permission to raise this child as you see fit. You can raise it alone or as a couple, but they have not given in yet on letting Major Cater back on your team. Only time will tell."

"Thank you Sir." Jack said, "I know you went to bat for us."

"I also thank you sir." Sam said that at this point she does not want to give up SG1, but the baby is more important to her then the team.

"Well we will call this a briefing then" Hammond said, SG1 you are on down time till we find a temporary replacement for Major Carter. That should take about two weeks. You will be on leave for 1 week then back in your offices for the other week. Any questions?"

They all said "No Sir" and got up and left the room.

As Jack and Sam walked down the hall towards the elevator to head to the surface Jack turned to Sam and asked her what she wanted to do during there down time. She said that she wanted to spend it with him, it did not matter to her where. Jack asked if she would like to go up to his cabin for a few days, Sam thought about it for a minute and told him she would love to see his cabin and spend time with him.

All Jack could so is smile and say "sweet".

Chapter 5

After spending a few days at Jacks cabin Sam was sitting on the dock with her feet in the water. She was very relaxed and enjoying her time with Jack.

Jack was walking up to the dock to sit next to Sam; it struck him how beautiful she was, she looked so young when she was relaxed like this. As always he wondered what she ever saw in him. He really didn't care as long as she did.

As Jack sat down next to her, Sam looked up at him and put her head on his shoulder she gave him that heart stopping grin he loved so much. "Do we have to head home tomorrow?" she asked.

He said "unfortunately we do, we have work to get back to." "There is something I have wanted to ask you since we were on Thor's ship." "Well truly a lot longer but did not see a way until we knew about the baby."

"What's that Jack?"

"I want you to live with me, and raise the baby together. We can live at my house or your house, or even sell both and buy another one that will suite us both. I love you Sam and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you also Jack, I thought we were already living together, I don't care whose house we call home. My house is a little bigger with the basement, but yours has the large yard for the baby to play in as it gets older."

"Ok for now we will live at your house Sam, you have a wonderful kitchen and the large open space for team nights. Then later on we can look around and see if there is one we agree on to purchase together."

Sam gave Jack a huge hug; she loved him more, the more time she spent with him.

"We will move some of my stuff into your hose when we get back, maybe I can get Daniel and Teal'c to help me with that. Maybe you could invite Janet and Cassie over we can have our first team night as a family."

"Jack I would love that. Let's go inside so I can show you how much I love you right now." "Then when we get up in the morning we can head back home and get started on the moving."

When they got home and unpacked Jacks truck Sam called Janet, and Jack called Daniel to see if they could help with the moving the next day. They both agreed they could make it, Daniel would bring Teal'c and Janet would bring Cassie.

After they spent most of the day packing at Jacks and unloading at Sam's, they were beat. Everyone was sitting around Sam's living room, Jack said he was going to fire up the grill and make dinner for everyone.

Sam, Janet, and Cassie ran to the store to get chips, beer and soda for the BBQ.

Jack was setting up the grill out back with Daniel and Teal'c help. It was a great night for a get together; Daniel was leaning up against the railing when he asked Jack what his intentions towards Sam were.

Jack said that he loved her and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with here. Daniel said that was great, but that Sam was the marrying kind and wanted to know if Jack planned to marry here.

Jack said he would marry her in a minute, but was not sure this was the time to ask her. He told Daniel that he had already told Sam that he loved her and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but he did not want her to think he was only asking her to marry him because of the baby. He said when the time was right he would ask her.

Daniel was fine with that answer and let it go for now.

Janet was on the same wave length as Daniel, when they got in Sam's car she wanted to know what the future plans for her and Jack were. Sam said that Jack has told her he loved her, she told Jack she loved him, they know that they are going to spend the rest of their life together, but other than living with each other nothing permanent has been discussed.

Janet said Jack was a chicken and he would have to be pushed into marriage. She said that he would want it but may not bring it up himself.

Sam thought about it for a few minutes, she said she would very much like to marry him, but did not want to scare him away and would approach the subject later when he felt more comfortable living with her.

Janet shook her head and knew that was all she was going to get from Sam right now so let it go.

Later that night after everyone left and Sam was standing at the sink doing some left over dishes, Jack came up behind her. Put his arms around her waist and spoke low into her ear. "You could leave those till morning."

She leaned back into him, she loved it when he wrapped his arms around her, she was not sure if she would ever get used to the fact he could do that and she could lean into him, any time they wanted.

Jack said he had been talking to Daniel this evening and then started to think. He said "Sam there is nothing more in this world I would want then to marry you and not just live with you for the rest of our lives, but I do not want to rush you and make you choose if it comes down to you being married to me and being able to return to SG1 after the baby."

"mostly I just wanted you to know I think about it all the time, have thought about it for years, but want to wait to ask you until we have all our options."

Sam turned in his arms and kissed him deeply, she said "There is nothing I would love more than to marry you, but I do see what you are talking about and will wait till we know what the future holds." "Just so you know that if it comes to giving you or any part of this family up for the job, Then the job is the one that will go." "I absolutely love my job and going through the gate but I want you and this baby more." "Now take me to bed and show me how much you want to marry someday."

Jack took her hand and pulled her down the hall to their new room together.

Chapter 6

The days and the weeks seemed to fly by, Sam was seven months pregnant and really started to feel it. She was cranky and feeling fat, she felt that when she would try to look in her microscope or sit close to her computer her belly would get in the way, and she still had two months to go.

Jack walked in just as Sam stood up and growled at her computer. Jack said "Is it not going your way?" then walked over to hug her, which bumped her belly into his stomach, Sam said "I am huge and the baby keeps getting in the way every time I bend over."

Jack just rubbed her belly and got down to talk to her stomach. "Mommy doesn't mean it; she is just used to a very flat stomach and wants to reach across the desk without squishing you." "Daddy on the other hand thinks your make mommy looks very sexy and he can't wait to get her home tonight to show her."

Sam giggled and Jack could feel it through his palm that was on her stomach. He closed his eyes, "Sam no giggling or I may have to show you how sexy I think you are before we leave the base."

Just at the moment the gate activation announcement came through the speakers. Jack said "I wonder who that could be?" just then Major Carter to the embarkation room please.

Sam stood up from her stool and headed out the door, Jack was close behind. Neither of them said it but they had a feeling it was Sam's dad. They had been trying to reach him for several months and kept getting stalled by the Tok'ra.

As the door opened to the gate room Sam saw her father going into General Hammond's office. She decided to mess with her father and Jack at the same time. She took Jacks hand in hers as they went up the stairs, with him in front of her so he father could not see her enlarged abdomen, but he would be able to tell she was holding Jack hand.

Jack said "Hi dad", Jacob looked up, saw Sam's hand in his, Jacob squinted at Jack and said "Have you been reassigned?" "Have you made me your official father n law?"

Jack started thinking quickly; he thought Jacob somehow knew about the baby, Jack stammered a "No" to both questions.

Just then Sam took pity on Jack and stepped out from behind Jack.

That is when Jacob stepped closer and said again in a very fatherly voice. "Have you been reassigned? Have you made me your official father n law?"

Jack was starting to sweat, Sam said "It is very nice to see you dad, it has been a very long time since you have come for a visit, we have a lot to tell you. It is a long story and you will understand when we are finished. But for now do not pick on Jack."

Jacob said "Jack is it" I leave for a few months and you become very informal with him?"

"Well dad he is not my commanding officer any more, we do live together, and I am having his baby. So yes I am very informal with him."

Jacob turned to General Hammond for more answers. George just shrugged his shoulders and said "It is a long story."

"Jacob why don't you get the formalities out of the way in the infirmary, Colonel, Major you can wrap up what you were working on and have the next two days as down time. Take Jacob home, tell him all that has gone on the last couple of months and spend some time together."

Both Jack and Sam said "Thank you sir" in unison.

They walked Jacob to the infirmary and told him they would meet him topside in 60 minutes. He agreed to that and Jack and Sam waked away to clean up what they were working on.

Jack looked a little sweaty still so Sam took his hand and told him "It would be ok, when her father heard the whole story and knew what they wanted he would be more than excited to have Jack in the family and a new grand baby on the way."

Jack was still unsure but trusted Sam. He kissed her at the door of her lab and said "I will pick you up here in 50 minutes so we can go up in the elevator alone."

Sam agreed to that and entered her lab.

60 minutes on the dot Jacob was leaving the elevator and meeting Jack and Sam at his truck.

Jack said "I know you have a lot of questions, we will answer every one of them for you, we would like to get home, order some dinner in, relax and tell you what has been happening. Then if we have not answered everything to your satisfaction you can ask any question you have."

"There is just one statement I have for you to ponder on the way home, I am very much in love with your daughter, I have been for years, now with this baby on the way I have every chance to show her and the world how much." And he leaned over and kissed her.

Sam smiled with all the love she had for him in her eyes and kissed him back.

Jacob just looked between the two of them and kept his mouth shut. He was anticipating a very long night of talking and questions.

Several hours' later jack and Sam finally finished telling Jacob all that had happened to them the last 7 months.

Jacob just sat there with his mouth opened. "So you are telling me that you were almost dead and when you came to you were pregnant, and General Hammond was fine with that?"

Sam started "Well of course there was a lot more than that as we have just gone over but if you want to slim it down, then yes."

Jacob pondered this for a few moments, gave Jack a smile and said "ok."

"Ok" jack said

"Yep."

"Jeez I really thought you would try to kill me."

"Well the father in me is not happy that the father of my grandchild is not married to its mother, but I do know that you want to and that if given a chance you will?"

Jack new it was more a question, but took it as a statement.

Jack got up and started collecting dishes and taking them into the kitchen he wanted to give Sam and her dad a few minutes to talk in private.

"Sam asked her dad if he was really as ok with this as he told Jack."

"Sam I have known for a long time that you have loved him and all I really want is you to be happy." "Jack makes you very happy."

"Yes he does dad, Even though I would love to be his wife I am happy right now just to be with him." "If the government will allow us to keep status quo in our jobs we will get married."

Jack came back in the room, Sam and her dad were quiet, both thinking of the conversation they had, had. First Jack looked to Sam, then to Jacob.

"Is everything alright in here?"

"Yes Jack everything is good, I am just going over everything I have heard tonight. The bottom line is Sam is happy, you are happy and I am going to be a grandfather, and that makes me happy."

"Excellent."

Then Jacob spoke up, "Do you know if you are having a girl or a boy?"

Sam said "Thor knows, and Janet probably knows, but we have not found out yet. We really were not sure if we wanted to know now or wait till it gets here."

Jack looked at Sam; she gave him a hug smile that always let him know all was good in his world.

Sam turned to Jack, "Dad has asked if we were going to find out what we are having, he would like to get some shopping done while he is here." "Is there a reason we have decided not to find out?"

Jack thought for a minute then said He had no reason to wait and asked her if she would like to know?

After Sam gave it some thought she said "Yes I would like to know."

So Sam picked up her cell phone and called Janet.

"Janet, Hello this is Sam, Jack, dad and I are sitting around talking about the baby." "Do you know if we are having a girl or a boy?" "Yes we have been talking about that and have decided we would like to know." "Ok see you in a little bit."

"Well" jack asked as Sam hung up the phone?

"She said she was on her way home and would stop by our house on the way and let us know."

"That sounds a little ominous."

"Well I was fine till you said that. Thanks Jack"

"Sorry Sam I did not mean to worry you, we know the baby is fine Thor has told us that over and over as well as Janet."

"I know, but with coming so close to death and then getting pregnant, I worry sometimes that something will happen."

Jack walked over to her and put his arms around her and gave her a hug, Sam put her head on his shoulder. Jack whispered in her ear that everything was going to be alright.

Then Janet pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, she came up to the door Sam had opened to greet her.

Sam smiled at her, "You must have been close you got here fast."

"Yep, I was just a few streets away when you called, so I came straight here."

"So you do know the sex of the baby right" Jack asked?

"Well there was something that I have seen on all your ultra sounds, I have been keeping an eye on and now that you want to know the gender of the baby, I will also have to tell you."

Sam turned pale and started to sway, Jack grabbed her, her dad stepped forward to help and Janet moved in.

"Sam honey are you alright?" "Let's get her over to the couch."

"Janet what's wrong with our baby?" Sam said.

"What?" "Nothing's wrong."

"Then why did you say you had something to tell us, and then come over to tell us instead of over the phone?" "Sam was still hyperventilating and talking in a shaky voice.

"Sam you need to take a deep breath, and I will tell you." "First you need to know there is nothing wrong with the baby!"

Chapter 7

After Janet got Sam calmed down and they were all sitting around Sam's living room Janet stood up, with a huge grin on her face, she looked at Jack and Sam. "Congratulations you are having twins." "You are having a girl and a boy."

"What" Jack and Sam said together?

"Are you telling us there are two babies in there?" Jack asked.

Sam got pale again, Jack put his arm around her waist again, "Sam you better not faint, at the rate we are going I am not sure who is going to need to hold who up."

Jacob finally said, "Janet you have known this whole time they were having twins and you did not tell them?"

"Yes" "When I did the first ultra sound I asked them if they wanted to know what they were having and Jack said they wanted it to be a surprise." "So I let it go". "Then at the next one Sam said they wanted to be surprised." "Now that they wanted to know what they were having I could not tell them without telling them they were having twins."

Jack and Sam nodded in agreement that they did say they wanted to be surprised, they just had no idea how big of a surprise it would have been.

"Thank you for coming over Janet." Jack said. "If you had told her on the phone she probably would have passed out and given me a heart attack."

Janet giggled, "I am sorry if this shocked you so badly." "I really did not think your first assumption was that there was something wrong." "I have as well as Thor told you everything is going very well."

"I know." Sam said," I think that is part of the problem, nothing for Jack and I ever goes this well, I keep waiting for the "oh by the way" to come up."

"Sam you have nothing to worry about, now that you are seven months along Thor is in orbit and monitoring you 24 hours a day, if there is any problem what so ever he will beam you up and take care of it." "He wants these babies to be as healthy as you do."

"Ok I will try to stop worrying and just enjoy the quiet, calm time I have left before we have two babies.." "Jack we are having two babies."

Jack said in a shack voice "I heard her I am not sure if it has sunk in yet, but I am getting there." We have a whole lot of shopping to do."

"Dad are you up for some power shopping tomorrow with Sam and I?"

"Yes Jack I am", it was donning on him also that he was getting two grandkids out of this deal; he leaned over and kissed Sam on the cheek, "Way to go Kiddo."

Sam asked Janet if she and Cassie would like to come shopping with them and maybe meet up with Daniel and Teal'c for lunch. That way they could tell them all about the babies, and get there opinion on what they have picked out so far.

Janet said she would love to come, she would have to ask Cassie when she got home; she did not know if she already had plans or not.

So Jack called Daniel and Teal'c, they said they would love to meet for lunch, Jack set up the place and time, then hung up the phone.

Janet said she should be on her way and left with the time and place she was meeting them to start shopping.

Jacob looked at his watch, he said he was going to his room; he was still on Tok'ra time and was bushed.

That left Jack and Sam still sitting on the couch holding onto each other. "I still cannot believe we are having two babies." Sam said, she laid her head on Jacks shoulder and gave a very happy sigh.

Jack took Sam's hand and kissed it. "Sam I would have 10 babies with you if that was what you wanted." "I Love you."

"I Love you too," 'Let's get through these two before we start planning on any more" she said.

The next day at the mall, they all met up at babies R us, they asked about baby registry and directed where to go, they were given scanners and sent out into the store to pick out item they would like to get now and items they wanted as gifts.

Janet and Sam were at the baby bed collection wall, Sam said this is a huge decision, and there are so many patterns to choose from." Do we want matching, separate his and hers."

Jack came up behind her "Now Sam this is decorating not rocket science."

"I know Jack but what we choose now will affect how they perceive us when they are older."

"Jeez Sam way to make this more difficult than I ever thought it should be."

Jack asked her what she liked. She said she really liked the zoo animals and that it came in a blue back ground and a pink back ground, so really they would be the same but one was girly and the other for a boy.

Jack took a look at the zoo animals and said he liked it also. Ok one item down so many more to go.

Jack asked her what kind of cribs she liked.

They moved over to the cribs, Sam's dad came over he pointed out some cribs in light wood with matching dressers. He said he really liked them it made him think of the set Sam had when she was a baby.

Sam and Jack looked at them, they really liked them also, "what do you think Janet?" Sam asked.

I think they are great, why don't you let me get you one set as a gift from Cassie and I?

Then Jacob spoke up, "Let Selmac and I get the other set for you from us."

"Wow guys that is very generous of all of you. Thank you very much Sam and I would love that."

So with the cribs and bedding picked out and paid for with delivery dates set up. The group headed to meet Daniel and Teal'c for lunch.

As they sat around the table, everyone was talking excitedly about the baby purchases they had done and where they planned to go next, when Cassie started talking about the cribs and dressers.

All of a sudden Daniel asked Jack what was going on. "Are you buying things for both houses? I thought you had decided you wanted to live together?"

"We are Daniel I don't ever plan on giving Sam and the babies up, but as we were told last night that we are having twins we had to buy two of everything."

"What two, Janet why am I the last to know of this?" I thought I had an inside on all the gossip from the intermarry?"

"Well Daniel it is this little thing called Patient confidentiality and I can't discuss my patients with anyone unless they give me there say so. And Sam did not."

"But we are talking the biggest news of the entire universe and I feel this was needed to know." Daniel wined.

At this point Cassie piped up, "Don't worry Daniel I did not know either."

Then Sam had to rub it in "Daniel I did not know either until last night. I would have to say this is a big shocker, but news of the universe.. I don't think so."

"Well now that you know you are having one of each" Cassie asked "Have you picked out some names?

"We have bantered a few around, but Sam won't let me have Bart, or Homer so we have been talking about some more traditional names. For our son we are thinking Jonathan Jacob O'Neill, we will call him JJ. Then for our little girl we have Grace Danielle O'Neill."

"Those are wonderful names." Jacob said

Daniel spoke up and said "You know Grace's initials will be GDO."

Sam and Jack looked at each other, Sam said she did not even think of that when she had suggested the name just that she liked it.

Jack said "Now that I think about it I like it even more. The GDO is what gets them home from off world and I plans on coming home to my family every night so to always have my GDO with me is a good thing."

Cassie was so excited she cannot wait to meet JJ and little Gracie. They all agreed as they were heading out of the restaurant to finish their shopping.

Chapter 8

The next few weeks were pretty uneventful as the mountain goes; Jack led his team on a few missions, while Sam worked in her lab. She really missed him while he was away. He only had one overnighter but it was the longest night of Sam's life.

She was thinking to herself how Jack had become such a part of her life in the last 8 ½ months, she smiled to herself and knew deep down he had been a part of her life for the last seven years, and the last 8 ½ month had only been the best part of her life and it was only getting better.

Just then jack walked in and asked her what that smile was for. She looked up at him and said it was for him. He has put the smile on her face and knows it will be there for years to come.

Jack walked up to her and kissed her deeply. "You sure know how to welcome a guy home" he stated.

Sam returned his kiss and said "I hope to be welcoming you home for many years."

Jack just said "Sweet"

At that very moment Sam bent over with a moan. Jack paled and asked what was wrong. Sam said she thinks his kids want to come out and welcome him also.

Jack called Janet and told her that Sam just went into labor and they were on their way to the infirmary.

Jack also called Daniel, Teal'c and General Hammond to let them know that the babies were on their way. He wanted to know if they would contact the Tok'ra and let Jacob know that it was time.

Jack walked Sam to the infirmary holding onto her tight, he asked her how long she had been having contractions and why she waited to get checked out.

Sam said she was having mild pains all day but really just thought it was the babies moving around. The pain that she just had was the first one that really hurt. Just then another contraction hit her, Sam had to stop walking and take a few deep breaths before she could move on.

They were still a full hallway from the infirmary. Jack grabbed Sam under her legs and shoulders lifted her up and ran the rest of the way down the hall. Sam just relaxed in his arms and put her arms around his neck as another contraction hit her.

That is how Janet saw them as they entered the door. Jack, Sam you made good time. Jack sat Sam on one of the beds, he took a deep breath, Janet she just went into labor and has already had three very strong contractions, Can you check her and make sure everything is ok?

Of course I will Jack, Sam when did the pain start?

"It has been very mild all day, I just thought it was the babies moving around, then when Jack came in from his mission I had a very strong contraction, then two more right after. They could not be any more than two minutes apart."

Just to prove herself Sam grabbed her abdomen and moaned in pain.

"Ok that is the worst one yet." Sam said

Janet moved around her helping her put on a hospital gown, she pulled a sheet up over her legs, lifted the bottom and said to let her take a look.

Sam opened her legs Janet took a look; Jack was up at the head end of the bed holding Sam's hand.

Janet said in an enthusiastic voice, "Well you won't have long to wait for the arrival of you children, you are fully dilated and I can see one of the baby's head. On the next contraction you can start pushing.

It did not take long for the next contraction to start, Janet had barley gotten the monitors hooked up before Sam took a deep breath and pushed through the contraction.

Janet was telling her she was doing well, she could see the whole head now, push one more time Sam.

Sam took a very deep breath, gritted her teeth and pushed.

Janet looked up and grinned at Sam and Jack, she was handing there baby boy to them.

"I have to say Sam when you go in to labor you don't mess around, I think that is one of the quickest delivery's I have ever had. If you had been at home you would have delivered there by yourself. We will see if JJ's sister wanted to come meet the world that quickly.

Sam and Jack looked at their son he was amazing Sam could see he looked just like Jack; he has his nose and mouth. They were waiting for him to open his eyes; Sam hoped he had the same dark brown as his father. Just then he opened them and she was not disappointed. "Oh jack he is beautiful, he looks just like you. He seems to be just as impatient as you as well."

They both kissed him on the forehead and handed him to the nurse, she needed to weigh and measure and get his vitals.

Sam only had a few moments to relax when she said she thinks there daughter was ready to meet everyone.

A large contraction hit, Janet said to breathe through it and on the next one to push.

Sam was getting ready, she took a deep breath on the first contraction, and let it out, and then as the next one was starting, Sam took another deep breath and pushed.

Janet was looking, she said she could see the top of the baby's head; it would take a few more pushes to get her out.

The next contraction came and went; Sam was starting to get tired. She asked Janet how it was going.

Janet said that the baby crowns but then goes back into the birth canal. She did not want to alarm Sam but new that if she did not deliver soon, they may have to do an emergency C-section so the baby did not become stressed.

"OK Sam on the next contraction I want you to push with everything you have."

Sam could feel the contraction coming on, she took a deep breath leaned forward with Jacks help and pushed with all her might. She screamed from the pain, as their daughter came sliding out.

"Oh Sam you did a wonderful job, our daughter is as beautiful as her mother." Jack said.

Janet asked Jack to cut the cord, he was more than happy to, she handed the little girl to her parents.

"She is absolutely beautiful" Janet said.

Sam was very tired and needed help holding her jack had his arms around mother and daughter.

"Jack she looks a lot like you also, but I see my brother mark in her face."

All jack could see was the blond hair, and deep emerald eyes, he hoped she would have a heart stopping smile like her mother. It did not take too long before she opened that mouth to let the room know she was there.

The nurse came over and took her from her parents, she needed to weigh, measure, and evaluate this little one also.

Jack leaned over and kissed Sam. "They are absolutely perfect Sam, Thank you." "I love you."

"I love you to Jack" "They are perfect." "I will always have a piece of you; it means more to me than anything."

Janet then stepped up; she did not want to interrupt but had some cleaning to do of her own.

"Ok you two, Jack why don't you go see what is keeping the rest of your team I am sure they are ready to climb the walls waiting for info. I will finish with Sam then take her to a VIP room for the night; you can join her there with the babies in about 30 minutes.

Jack leaned over and kissed Sam one more time and said he would see her very soon.

Sam smiled at Jack and said don't take too long.

Jack walked out into the hall. Everyone on duty at the SGC must have been waiting there to find out about the O'Neill babies.

Jack just walked past them, with a silly grin on his face. As he came closer to Daniel and Teal'c he had a huge grin on his face. He looked at both his friends and then went up to both of them and gave them a hug.

"Wow Jack are you in a good mood or what?" Daniel asked

Teal'c just raised an eyebrow and said "indeed"

"Daniel, Teal'c I have the most amazing son and daughter. I cannot wait to show them to you."

Just then the off world activation alarm went off, most of the people in the hallway dispersed to their positions, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c went to the observation room to see who it could be.

They got the IDC code from the Tok'ra; Jack went down the stairs to meet Jacob. Jacob asked Jack what he was doing in the observation room, shouldn't he be with Sam?

Jack told him the babies had been delivered and he was kicked out while they got Sam ready for a VIP room for the night.

Jacob could not believe that both babies had already been delivered; he had just gotten the message she was in labor and came straight there.

Jack said from her first contraction, to the last baby being delivered was less than two hours, and there had been a 15 minuet wait between the two. That Grace had taken one hours and 30 minutes.

"Jeez Jack it was a good thing you were on base when Sam went into labor."

"I know, she had her first contraction we were on our way to the infirmary when I had to carry her the rest of the way, JJ was already showing his head when we got there. If I had not carried Sam he could have been delivered in the hall. The next time we will have to stay on base the entire last month, so we don't deliver on the drive."

All four men said in Unisom "The next time?" as General Hammond had joined them as Jack was talking to Jacob.

Jack blushed as he also recalled his words. "I told Sam she could have 10 babies if she wanted."

Daniel being Daniel asked if he was going to have them the natural way or if he was going to ask Thor to put Sam in a medical pod with his DNA again.

Jack did not crack a smile and said it would be however Sam wanted it, if it took too long the naturel way they would call in Thor for his help and walked away.

All four men stood with grins on their faces.

Jack was back in the room with Sam, she had both babies in bed with her.

Janet was showing her how to nurse, two at a time. She said it would take a little getting used to but once she did it would be worth it.

Jack wanted to know what he could do to help; Janet showed him how to hand the babies to Sam, and how to help hold them while they ate.

Jack let Sam know her dad was here and when the babies were done eating that there were four men and a whole base full of people that would like to come and see her.

Sam groaned. Let's start with the four and move on from there.

Jack agreed.

About 30 minutes later, JJ and Grace were ready to be viewed, Jack went out in the hall got all four men and told them they could come in and see the family.

Jacob was first; he asked how Sam was feeling she said she was good but tired. She handed JJ to Jacob, then General Hammond followed, he also wanted to know how she was doing, she told him well and handed Grace to him. Both men were in love.

Jacob could not believe how much JJ looked like Jack and How much Grace looked like Sam when she was born. A tear rolled down his check, you know how much your mother would have loved this moment. Sam took his hand and said she did and gave him a bright smile.

George looked at Jack and told him he did a real fine job. Jack looked at Sam and had to agree with him. George said well people I have a base to run, Jack you are on down time for the next two weeks, Sam you are on leave for four months. We will see what the joint chiefs have planned for you when you return.

George handed Grace to Daniel and left the room.

Daniel looked at Grace he also was in love with this little girl and boy.

Teal'c looked back and forth from one baby to the other. "You have some very fine children Samantha Carter."

Just as he finished there was a bright light and Thor stuck his head around the corner. Hello, O'Neill, Major Carter am I interrupting?" "I got the message that your offspring have arrived. And you are taking visitors"

"Hey Thor, buddy Sam has delivered the twins would you like to come and take a look?"

"I have been monitoring Major Carter from my ship; I knew the precise moment that your children were delivered. I have also scanned them as well as Major Carter. It looks as you are all doing well.

"Thank you Thor." Sam said "I am very comforted to know you were here if we needed you, would you like to look at the babies?"

Thor walked over and looked up at the babies; he blinked twice and said they are very small.

Sam giggled; she said if they were not small they would not have come out as easily as they did. And that most people would not want to go through child birth.

Thor asked how long until they would grow and function on their own,

This time Jack chuckled, "They will grow quickly but will take many years for them to be out on their own, this is a part of the family that most people enjoy, it is the raising of their children."

"I see said Thor. Well I am very happy to tell you that both your children carry the gene we have been looking for to help our race survive. Would it be ok with you if I tool some samples from your children?

Sam was the first to speak up. "What exactly do you need from them; she was a little concerned about the babies?"

"All I would need is a tiny vile of blood from them now and maybe a vile from each every 8 to10 months until we have what we need."

"I think that would be ok, don't you Jack?"

"Yes we will ask Janet when it would be ok to get that for you."

Then Thor gave his well wishes and said he would wait for them on his ship.

Janet came in, she said she did not want to break up the party but that Sam needed to get a good night sleep and they could all come back in the morning.

The guys handed Sam the babies and congratulated her.

Jack asked Jacob if he wanted to go to their house for the night or if he wanted to stay in a room down the hall.

Jacob said he would stay on base that night. Jack showed him to the room and said he would have breakfast with him in the morning, he told Daniel and Teal'c he would meet them for breakfast also.

Jack headed back to Sam's room; he asked if there was anything he could get her. She said that she was doing ok and just wanted to sit and enjoy their babies for a few minutes.

Jack came and sat on the edge of the bed and also looked down at them, JJ was just starting to stir, Sam said she would feed him one more time and try to put them to sleep for a few hours.

Jack made sure Sam had a good hold of both babies and that they had latched on well then lay across the foot of the bed to watch Sam feed his children. It was an awe inspiring moment, watching the woman he loved feed his children from her breast. All he could do is give a silly grin.

Sam saw him and asked what he was ginning about.

Jack said he could not believe that just a few months ago he was standing at the medical pod begging her not to leave him, and now she was holding his children to her breast.

She smiled at that. She told him, she had thought of him in so many ways that were inappropriate for a 2IC, but her favorite fantasy was to have his baby.

He raised his eyebrow and asked what her second favorite fantasy was.

She put her foot on his chest and gave a very small push and told him he would have to wait to find that out until Janet gave her a clean bill of health and could return to adult activities.

Jack Groaned and rolled off the foot of the bed. They next few weeks was going to kill him, now that he had a few fantasies of his own.

Jack came over and took JJ from Sam's arms and placed him in the basinet next to the bed, and then he turned and took Grace and placed her in the bed next to her brother.

Jack then leaned down and gave Sam a much loved filled kiss and said he would see her in the morning.

She said wait a minute where are you going,

Jack turned to her and said Janet said she needed to get some sleep and he did not want to bother her.

Sam was a little disappointed; I thought you would sleep in here with me tonight. I don't want to be away from you for even one night.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed. I would like nothing more than to climb in there with you and cuddle you for the rest of my life, but I did not want to be too forward.

Sam just giggled, lifted the edge of the blanket and said get in fly boy.

Jack did not have to be asked twice; he slid up behind Sam put his arms around her she snuggled into his chest and was fast asleep in his arms.

Chapter 9

Sam could not believe it had been two months since the twins were born, every day has brought new pleasure to her and Jack's life, she had no idea being a mother was so fulfilling.

That night when Jack got home Sam asked how things were going at the mountain.

Jack gave his usual answer that it was just a job without her there with him. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. She said it could not really be that bad.

He said before he looked forward to going in each day just to look at her, now all he had to look forward to was harassing Rodney with citrus fruit. And as that could be rewarding it did not bring him as much pleasure as she does with all her techno babble.

She promised to talk tech at least one a week so he did not miss out on anything.

Jack kissed he back and said "some things are better though,"

"Oh ya what could that be?"

"Jack looked around, raised both eyebrows and asked where the kids were?"

Sam said "they ate about 20 minutes ago and are down for a nap for about 2 more hours."

Jack walked up to Sam kissed her again, put his arms around her and pulled her in tight for a hug, he said "that's what is better; I could not walk up to you and do that before. Now I can whenever I want and keep my hands just so" (Jacks hands were sliding in and out of Sam's back pockets of her jeans, as he was pulling her closer to him)

Sam giggled and said "he could stop that in about 20 years."

Jack moaned while rubbing his chin on her neck and said "no giggling you know what that does to me"

Sam ran her hands up Jack's back under his shirt and giggled again, "You know I saw Janet today, and the twins will be asleep for another 2 hours, were you ready for dinner or would you like to wait?"

Jack moaned again, "when you saw Janet today what did you talk about?"

"Oh you know dress blues, off world cooking, adult activities after child birth, the usual stuff."

Jack took a deep breath and held Sam still, he was pretty sure his heart rate just doubled, "so off world cooking did you get any good recipes?"

"I got one; it was how to drive your man insane with tastes throughout the galaxy.

"Will we be having any of these dishes tonight?" Jack asked.

Yes Sam said in a very low voice, "it is one I have not been able to have since the birth of the twins, I have really missed it, Janet said tonight was the perfect night to have it."

Jack just bent over, scooped Sam up and took her to their room. He was ready for this dish and did not want anything to get in his way.

2 hours to the second JJ started to fuss, Jack rolled over and told Sam he would go and get him for her.

Sam smiled and thanked him; she was in a euphoric haze and was not sure she would be able to make it down the hall and back.

Jack went into the baby's room," hey there JJ daddy is glad to see you; lets change your pants and take you to mommy."

Just as he finished JJ then Gracie started to fuss, Jack leaned over and kissed Gracie on her cheek. "Hey Grace, daddy is glad to see you also, let me take JJ to mommy then I will come back for you."

Grace looked up at Jack and gave him the heart winning smile he so much loved from her mother.

Jack went back down the hall carrying JJ he went into their room, was getting ready to hand JJ to Sam when he saw the smile on her face, "what" he said.

As Sam took JJ from Jack she said she could hear him talk to the twins in the monitor and it really makes her smile and she just wanted to tell him how much she loved him.

"Doh, I forgot you could hear me" he smiled back. "I love you to Sam"

Jack kissed her before he left the room to go change Grace's pants and bring her to Sam.

Chapter 10

Sam's 4 month leave was quickly coming to an end, she was having the best time of her life staying at home with the babies and having jack come home to her at the end of the night.

She was really afraid that when she went back to work it would change everything. She would either be on another team or if she did get to stay on SG1 then when her and Jack went off world they would have to find someone to stay with the twins. It had really started to bother her that she was uncertain of her future and it was up to a group of people to decide for her without any input from her and Jack.

When Jack got home that night he knew Sam had a lot on her mind, she was very quiet and not paying much attention to him when he was trying to talk to her.

He was getting a little worried when JJ started to fuss and Sam just stared off into space.

"Sam is everything alright?"

"Yes Jack why wouldn't it be?"

Jack gave her another look that said he did not believe her.

Sam sighed, "Jack are you happy?"

Jack just about choked on his dinner, he could not take a breath of air, he really thought Sam was going to tell him she had made a mistake and wanted out of their relationship.

He looked at her his hands and his voice started to shake, he said that the past year had been the best year of his life and he could not imagine it any other way, but since the twins were born it has only gotten better.

He was still afraid to breath; he really thought his happy days were coming to an end. He just wanted her to say it and put him out of his misery,

Sam looked up at him, had a funny look on her face and asked Jack what was wrong. He was looking a little ashen, and his hands were shaking.

He ignored her question and asked one of his own, hoping she did not kill him with the answer. "Sam are you happy?"

She gave him that strange look again, and said "that having him and the twins in her life was the best thing she ever did, she wished she had done it sooner, and that she had been thinking about work and what she really wanted to do.

Jack took a very tiny breath so far it did not sound so bad," what is it you really want Sam."

Sam took a deep breath and went head first, hoping he would see it her way and he would not try and talk her out of it. "Jack I would like to resign my position, and maybe only go back to work in the labs part time. The rest of the time I would like to stay home with you, the twins and maybe another baby or two in the next couple years."

She rushed it all out in one long breath hoping she could get it out before Jack jumped in.

Jack just sat there with his mouth hanging open, taking very deep breaths to make up for the ones that he had been holding. He stood up, walked to the end of the table grabbed Sam around the waist haled her up close to his body wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight, while kissing her face, hair, and neck.

When he thought he could talk with out his voice cracking he said "I love you Sam, will you marry me?"

Sam put her arms around jack and started to laugh, she moved her hand up to cup his face so she could look him in the eyes. "Are you sure you are ok with me quitting my job to stay home to be a mother and a wife?"

Jack could not get any words to form in his brain so he just shook his head yes.

Sam leaned in to kiss his lips "I love you to Jack, Yes I will marry you."

"Now comes the hard part we have to tell General Hammond that I will not be coming back to an off word team, and that I only want to spend a few hours a week in the labs." "Do you think he will go for that and back us up?"

"I think he will do his best, the Joint Chiefs and the president don't want to lose the both of us and that is what would happen if they don't give us what we want."

"Oh Jack I don't want you to give it all up if we don't get our way."

"Sam how could I go to work for a place that was not keeping my wife happy?"

"Your wife, I sure like the sound of that." She leaned in and kissed him again

Jack kissed her back. "So when do you want to get married?"

"Well as I have only been thinking of getting your ok on staying home with the twins, I sure have not been thinking of planning a wedding." "I think I could have it put together in let's say 2 months?"

"2 months Jack said with a huge grin on his face, he was really worried she would say 6 or 8 months to get everything the way she wanted it."

"Ok let's get started, 2 months from today I want you walking down the isle on your way to become Mrs. Jack O'Neill."

"Oh I don't know about Mrs. Jack O'Neill, but it will be my pleasure to be Mrs. Samantha O'Neill."

Jack was still grinning, "Can I still call you Carter, when the opportunity is right?"

Sam could not believe how happy she could be just being in Jack's arms.

Chapter 11

It was the big day, Sam was in the spare room with Janet and Cassie helping her get ready, just then her dad nocked on the door, he stuck his head in and asked if he could come in.

Sam had a huge grin on her face, "Yes dad come on in"

Janet took Cassie out in the hall so Sam could have a few minutes alone with her dad.

"Oh Sammie I sure wish your mother could see you on this day, you are absolutely beautiful, I can see how happy you are with the thought that in a few minutes you will become Jack's wife."

"You know I wish she could be here also, this is one of the happiest days of my life." "But just the fact that you made it on my important day I am thankful."

Jacob gave Sam a hug and asked if she was ready.

Sam smiled, "dad I was ready for this day 5 years ago, let's get going before Jack changes his mind."

Jacob just chuckled, I really don't think that will happen Sam, he has been looking forward to this day almost as long as you have.

They both went out the door hand in hand, met up with Janet and Cassie to head towards Jack and her future.

Janet looked at Jack gave him a wave to let him know everyone was ready.

Jack looked at Daniel and Teal'c standing next to him and gave them a smile.

Just then the music started, first Janet walked down the isle, followed by Cassie, when they both got to the front and stood facing Daniele and Teal'c Jack faced the end of the isle.

The music changed and Sam and her dad started down the isle.

As Sam got to within a few feet of Jack the Chaplin asked who gives this woman away.

Jacob spoke clear and calm, "her mother and I do." Jacob then turned to Jack and gave him Sam's hand.

Jack took it and could only look at Sam she was so beautiful she made his mouth dry.

The Chaplin took a deep breath and started the service. As he was coming to the end Jack asked if he could say something. The Chaplin grinned and said her could.

Jack took Sam's other hand in his; he took a deep breath and started. "Sam you came into my life so sure of yourself and cocky, you took my breath away. I did not think I would ever have a chance with you; I figured you would only look at me and say to yourself to old, not smart enough, too hard on the outside. But as the years past you gave me hope that I could be good enough for you, then when you told Thor that you wanted to keep my baby I was elated, then again when you agreed to marry me I knew I was truly the happiest man alive. I will live each day of my life making you happy, and letting you know how happy you have made me." As he finished he leaned forward and kissed her lips.

Sam had tears streaming from her eyes as Jack finished his speech. All she could do is nod and smile her happiness to him.

The Chaplin looked at both of them and said "may I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jack you may now kiss the bride."

Jack looked at Sam and kissed her again.

Both were ginning as they faced the crowd.

The Chaplin then said "may I present Mr. and Mrs. Jack and Samantha O'Neill."

The crowd cheered and applauded.

Jack and Sam went down the isle followed by Janet, Daniel, Cassie, and Teal'c. They all met at the end of the isle.

They were met by Jacob and General Hammond; both were carrying JJ and Grace.

Jack asked everyone to join Sam and himself for a BBQ reception that was set up in the side yard.

Jack pulled Sam in for another kiss. "How are you doing Mrs. O'Neill?"

"Well Mr. O'Neill, you sure know how to make a girl speechless, but I am so happy this has been one of my best days."

Jack just grinned at her and said "wait till tonight."

Sam looked him in the eyes and giggled.

Jack moaned and said "no giggling"

After a few hours of visiting with their guests, and keeping his eyes on Sam, Jack let all the guests know it was time for him and Sam to leave the party.

Janet stepped up to Sam she took JJ and Cassie took Grace, she said she was glad she could have them for the next few days while she and Jack spent some time alone.

Sam had a sad look on her face as she kissed each one on their head. Then it was Jack's turn to kiss them, he said to them both not to give Aunt Janet a hard time and that he loved them and he and their mommy would be home in a few days.

Sam sniffed; she sure loved this man and her kids. It was tough to leave the little ones for the first time, even with Janet who she knew would do very well with them, and Cassie was ecstatic to have them stay with them for a few days.

Jack took her hand and led her to his truck. "Are you ready Mrs. O'Neill?"

"Yes Jack I am ready, I am just a little sad to leave the twins, but I know they will be well taken care of."

Jack kissed the tip of Sam's nose, took her hand and helped her up into his truck; he ran his hand from her ankle up just above her knee, while he looked into her eyes and lifted his eyebrows. When he found what he was looking for he grinned and pulled her grader slowly down her leg, he turned to the crowd and snapped it like a rubber band towards the men standing around.

"Daniel you dog, how many people did you have to throw to the ground to get that?"

"Funny Jack" Daniel said with a grin on his face.

Then Sam stood up in the door of the truck turned to face away from the crowd and threw her bouquet over her shoulder. With a lot of laughing going on Sam turned to see Janet holding the flowers. "Way to go Janet, you know that the woman who catches the bouquet and the man that catches the grader are the next to get married."

Janet stuttered as she turned to Daniel, "did you know that is how it worked?"

Daniel said she was just making it up, but he would not mind taking her out to dinner when Jack and Sam got back.

Janet blushed and said she would love to go.

Jack cleared his throat and told the crowd he they off, only Janet had their number and it better only get used if the twins needed them, they would be back in four days.

Everyone wished them well, they were happy they finally had gotten what they wanted.

With that Jack drove Sam away to their honeymoon destination.

Jack had wanted to take Sam away to a very nice place but with this being the first time they left the twins Sam wanted to be close just in case. So Jack had booked them into a bed and breakfast just outside of Denver. Jack figured it didn't matter where they went they were not planning on leaving the room much anyway. He could take her to a very nice place for their first anniversary. With that he had a silly grin on his face.

Sam asked him what he was thinking of; he said that he was already planning their anniversary getaway.

Sam rolled her eyes, she knew that he was just the man for her and then she also had a silly grin on her face.

It only took them about 45 minutes to drive to the inn, Jack pulled up to the front, he got out of the truck and came around to help Sam out. They walked up the steps to check in.

Jake gave their names, the clerk handed them a key, Jack asked if they had room service. The clerk said the menu was on the desk all they had to do was order 20 minutes before they wanted it delivered.

They headed up the stairs to their room, as they got close to the door, Jack stopped Sam, he bent forward, picked her up and carried her the rest of the way, got the door opened, closed it behind them, and placed her on the bed.

Sam was laughing, "You know Jack you did not have to do that, we have been together for more than a year now. The twins are almost 7 months old."

Jack just looked at her. "But you have only been Mrs. O'Neill for a few hours and I wanted to get off to the right start. I have been practicing caring Daniel through the door of the briefing room. You should have seen General Hammond's face when I made it without dropping him. There were bets on if I could carry Teal'c across, but I did not want to press my luck."

Sam was amazed that he had put so much thought into just getting her in to the room.

As he walked closer to her she reached out, pulled him onto the bed next to her. She cuddled up to him, she said that if he had put that much effort into it, he should have a little down time and so he wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder.

He could almost hear Sam purr with contentment. She turned her head to him and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Jack, there is no other place I would want to be right now than in your arms."

"I love you to Sam; this is one of the best days of my life. There is only one more thing that could make my life more complete than you and the twins."

"What would that be?"

"Oh I don't know maybe another set of twins, or even one at a time, either would be ok with me."

"Well the twins are almost 8 months old if we started right now, we could have another one or two around their second birthday."

"I am up for starting now, but what if it takes a while to get another one; you know I am not as young as I used to be."

"Oh Jack you are still young enough to chase after several kids, but let's say that if we are not pregnant by the time the twins are a year and a half that we ask Thor for his help?"

"Mrs. O'Neill I like the way you think. Just so I am clear we are going to start right now?"

Sam giggled took Jack's hand put it on her knee, started to move it up her leg and said "Yep"

Jack rolled her onto her back, kissed her lips and got started on the next member of their family.

It had been six months since the wedding, Sam was a little worried, she was in Janet's office talking to her about not being pregnant yet, her and Jack have been working on it daily since they decided it was now time.

Janet told her to relax; she would do an exam and see if there was anything she could do.

Janet did her usual test, had Sam pee in a cup, and then took some blood, Gave Sam a look, asked a few more question. Called a nurse in and asked for the portable ultra sound machine.

Sam asked her what she was looking for, if she had any ideas what could be keeping them from getting pregnant.

Janet just asked a few more questions in her cool tone that she always used. Then she stepped out of the room to ask the nurse if she had the results ready yet.

Janet took the file from the nurse, looked it over, then looked at Sam.

Sam looked back; she asked what was up, why Janet was not answering her questions.

Janet just grinned, "Would you like to call Jack in to see the first pictures of you new baby"

"What? I came in to see why we were not pregnant yet, what do you mean pictures of the new baby?"

Janet walked over to the phone paged Colonel O'Neill to the infirmary.

When Jack got there he asked what was up, then he saw Sam he was a little worried. He walked over to her, took her hand and asked her what was up?

She just shook her head. "I don't know, I came to talk to Janet about us not being pregnant yet, she went on and on with questions, do this do that, bring me this, then she wanted you here to see some pictures of the new baby."

All of the sudden it hit her, for a very smart person she was very slow.

"Janet do you mean you want Jack and I to see pictures of our new baby"

Jack just shook his head "what new baby?"

"Jack I think Janet is telling us we are pregnant, and we will see ultrasound pictures of the baby."

"Well why didn't she say so."

Jack looked at Sam kissed her on the lips, "I love you Sam."

"I love you to Jack."

Janet stepped up, asked Sam to lower her waist band, and lift her shirt. She put some goo on her skin, and then touched the wand to her. She pointed out the grey form to Sam and Jack." Well this is the newest little O'Neill, it looks like you are around 10 weeks Sam, all that trying you were doing has paid off."

Jack and Sam held hands as they looked at the screen in wonder at their new baby.

Jack looked at Janet "Will there be any surprises this time?"

Janet grinned, "at this point I don't see anything out of the ordinary, but we will do another full ultrasound in two months at that time the baby will be big enough, that we will be able to tell if there is more than one and if you are having a girl or boy."

Sam looked at Jack again, "do we want to know right away if we are having twins, or if is a girl or boy, or do we want to wait till we are further along like last time?"

Jack leaned forward kissed Sam and said "what will be, will be" and he gave her that O'Neill grin that she loved so much.

The end


End file.
